The Adventures of Chibicard
by Temari Trainer
Summary: Alucard has been forbidden to go outside on the night of a full moon. He tries to escape, but shrinks to 40 centimeters tall! Rated T for language, violence, alcohol and drug use. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Thanks for reading The Adventures of Chibicard. I do not own Hellsing, if I did, Alucard would kill people in his Chibicard form, showing how truly weak they are!

Alucard's Journal - July 9, 12:57 P.M.

I am frustrated with Sir Integra…again. Tonight is going to be a full moon, and because Integra thinks my leash is too long, she has forbidden me from going outside tonight. More specifically, I am ordered to remain in the basement for the rest of the evening. So I am writing this from within my coffin. Hopefully some idea will come to me and I can find a loophole and make my escape. – Vladimir Dracula III, a TRUE vampire.

Later 2:05 P.M.

I have dawned on an ingenious idea. I have not been restricted to my current form. So I shall split myself into many bats, and they shall go into the night, where some of my bats shall stay here. I shall attempt to turn into my human-like form while only using a few of my bats, and see what happens. If all turns to naught, then this journal is my only friend. Integra no doubt will read this and I shall be punished. –Vladimir Dracula III, a REAL vampire.

July 10, 4:56 A.M.

This was the WORST idea I have ever had. I'll start when things went awry. I transformed, letting my many bats split from my body and fly away out the window just outside of the basement, while some stayed behind to maintain my human form. Only twenty out of a hundred bats stayed as my body. I looked around and seemed to have worked. I let a triumphant laugh escape my throat.

"Kyahaha-eep!" I covered my mouth with both hands once I heard myself. My laugh should have been deep and evil sounding, instead it sounded like a playground bully who stole some other child's toy. I quickly checked myself, and I discovered something truly horrifying, I had shrunk. And I didn't merely shrink a few centimeters, but I now stood just over forty centimeters tall! As if that were not weird enough, I felt the top of my ears twitch, so I reached to tough them, but they weren't attached to the sides of my head, but rested on the top of my head! They were pointed, bat ears. I was consumed with panic and let out a scream, but woe is I! For I still sounded like a child! I ran for the stairs, and it was difficult to do, for each step was half as tall as I! I made a mad dash through the hallway until I saw two massive doors at the end. I continued to run, figuring I'd pass through the doors, per usual.

"Master!" I screamed in my high voice. "Master Inte-guh!" I slammed full-force into the door, and fell on my face. I picked myself up slowly and two things happened; one, the door opened revealing my Master, Walter, and the police girl, who all looked shocked beyond reason. The second thing was I began to cry like a child, for two reasons; it had surprised me so much that I couldn't pass through the door, and it hurt! Everything I did went against whom I normally am! Naturally, I broke down, and fat bloody tears ran down my face.

"Alucard? What in-" Integra started to speak, but I ran to her and clutched at her leg like the child I was.

"Ma-a-a-ast-st-e-er…" I sobbed. I expected her to yell at me for acting funny, or hit me, or even order me back to the basement, and I couldn't have dealt with that! Instead she got down to my eye-level and spoke as calmly as possible.

"First, let go of me. Second what the bloody hell happened to you, Alucard?" I let my arms drop.

"I-I tried to split myself into bats and fly off to see the full moon, but you wouldn't allow me to leave tonight, s-s-so I tried to split myself into eighty bats in-instead of a hundred and had them fly off, b-b-but I turned into this, and now I can't walk up stairs, or read your minds, or walk through walls, and I don't know where my bats went, and I have these weird ears, and now I'm scared that I'll never have my powers and I'll be short forever!" I pushed my head against her shoulder and started to cry again. I expected her to yell that my tears were staining her suit, order me to the basement, or worse, stay in my coffin until they find my bats! She patted my head, which shocked me beyond all reason.

"Don't cry, Alucard. We'll find your bats, and you'll be back to normal soon." I sniffed and stifled another sob.

_Is Master Integra kinder to me when I have this appearance?_ I had thought. Then the police girl picked me up and held me in her arms.

"Poor Master. Everything will be okay soon, don't worry." I realized I did not like to be comforted by my own underling, so I started to wriggle to get out.

"No!" I snarled. "Put me down! I am the terrifying Count Dracula! I have killed thousands upon thousands of people and drank their blood! I shall not be carried around and petted like some dumb animal!" The second before I finished, she began scratching behind my ears; it soothed me and felt quite wonderful.

"Sorry Master." She apologized and began to release me. I struggled.

"Wait! Could… could you scratch my ears again?" I asked. She looked surprised then grinned.

"Of course, Master!" She hoisted me back into her arms and scratched my bat ears. Integra lit a cigar and sighed.

"Well, this is a fine incident, won't you be injured if we can't find your bats before morning?" I shook my head.

"M-mm! I can take sunlight, I just hate it." I even started to sound like a child.

"I think we should call you something different!" The police girl said suddenly. I looked up at her.

"What do you mean, police girl?" Her eye twitched when I called her that, but she smiled.

"Well, you still are my Master, but you look so different. Like a kid! I think we should call you 'Chibicard'!" Walter chuckled under his breath. Integra grinned. I scowled.

"I hate it. It's bad enough I had to change my name once. I'm not changing it again over a silly accident like this." She frowned.

"Well I think it's perfectly acceptable." Integra responded while puffing out a small cloud of smoke. "Don't you agree, Walter?" I turned to Walter; faithful my old friend won't betray me.

"I agree. It suits you quite well, Alu- I mean _Chibicard_." The police girl laughed, Integra was grinning, which is a rare sight, and I scowled at all of them.

"I hate you all." I huffed and crossed my arms. The police girl giggled and stroked my head. My eyelids felt heavy, despite the fact I've only been awake for a few minuets. I yawned.

"Aw. Master, you look so adorable!" The police girl crooned. I glared at her.

"I don't WANT to look cute! I-aaaa" I yawned again. Integra sighed.

"Seras, you should keep an eye on him, he's small enough to hurt himself easily. You should probably stay in his room this morning." I groaned.

"No! My room, no one else's! No girls allowed and all that!" I yelled in protest.

"No arguing, Chibicard. You're much weaker than Alucard, so we must be sure you don't get injured until you're back to normal." I started to throw a tantrum.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Nien! Nyet! No, no, NOOOOOO!" I screamed, and thrashed in the police girl's arms. I didn't want to go into the basement. I'd have to embarrass myself in front of the police girl about my difficulty going up and down the stairs, and probably getting into my own coffin. Integra sighed.

"He must be exhausted. Take him to his room. His screaming is giving me a headache." I yelled and screamed in protest, but in the end the police girl carried me down stairs into the dark abyss of the basement, aka, my room.

"Master, what's wrong with you?" She complained as I kicked her stomach and punched her arm. I didn't want her here, or Integra, or Walter, or anyone else! I didn't want to be this thing either. She opened my coffin and dropped me inside.

"Just stay in here until tomorrow. We'll have your bats then." I stuck out my tongue like a child, and with that, she frowned at me and closed the coffin lid over my head. I am writing this inside the coffin, for there is a lot of space now that I am so little. I can still see in the dark so at least I am not completely useless. My size might actually be handy for the time being. I'm not sure if my personality changes with this form, or it's just my panic. Probably both, but I need no one, for I am a vampire. Which reminds me, I am quite thirsty, so I shall ask Walter for some blood in the evening. –Vladimir Dracula III… Chibicard… ugh I hate this…

Seras' Diary- July 10-10:21 A.M.

Strange things have been happening. Master shrunk to forty centimeters and he now has the cutest little bat ears on his head too! He seems the same, except he acts like a kid now, probably because of his look. So today, the staff will be looking for bats, and tonight I'll be helping them if they haven't found them by then. I though he was going to throw a tantrum all night, but at around five o' clock he quieted down, then at seven-thirty, I heard whimpering from his coffin. I walked over to it and knocked.

"Master?" No answer. I lifted the lid and saw him with blood trickling out of his eyes and down his face and onto his red jacket.

"Master!" I reached inside and picked him up. I rubbed the blood off his face, and wiped them off his jacket.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked, worried now if the sunlight was hurting the bats and he was in pain. He shook his head back and forth and cried.

"I'm no vampire, I'm a child! I don't want to be useless! I don't want to be Chibicard, I want to be Alucaaaaaaaarrrrd!" He sobbed. I sighed, happy that he wasn't hurt.

"Shh. Don't worry. Everything will be all right soon. Don't cry, Master." I stroked his soft hair and petted his ears. That calmed him down enough for the moment, for he fell asleep on my shoulder. He looked so peaceful and adorable; you couldn't help but love Chibicard! He the moved a bit, and tugged on my sleeve.

"Police girl… I'm thirsty." He looked up at me with his big red eyes, faintly glinting in the dim light. He was the picture of cuteness.

"R-right away, Master!" I walked quickly up the stairs, with him still in my arms, and into Sir Integra's office.

"Sir, I need a blood bag for Master Chibicard!" She looked up and nodded once.

"Good timing, I was about to send Walter to the blood bank. What time is it, Seras?" I looked over at the clock.

"Nine-forty five, Sir." She stood up.

"I have a meeting at ten. Chibicard, you'll be here by yourself." Chibicard looked from my shoulder at Sir Integra.

"I want to go with Walter, Master." He said, matter-of-factly.

"No, you'd cause far too much attention to yourself. You're staying here." He didn't like the sound of that.

"NO. I _said_ 'I want to go with Walter.' I am NOT staying here." She glared at Chibicard.

"I didn't ask what you wanted, Chibicard. I told you what you ARE going to do." Integra said in an ice-cold tone. Hearing this, Chibicard began kicking and yelling, hitting me in the face, stomach, and everywhere in between.

"I WANT TO GO WITH WAAALLLLLTTTEEEEEEEERRRRR!" He screamed at the top of his tiny lungs. He may have looked like a short, bat-eared, adorable version of master, but he didn't act like him much.

"Seras, put him down, and go get some rest. As for you." She glared at Chibicard. "I don't care if you are Alucard. You have no grounds to order me. Understood?" Chibicard's eyes grew for a second then he nodded.

"_May_ I go with Walter, Master…Please?" It might have been my imagination, but his eyes seemed to be sparkling. Integra sighed.

"Fine. Just this once." I put Chibicard down, whom immediately jumped over into the chair next to the door. It spun in a circle when he sat down. The door swung open, revealing one of the Flying Geese, holding a small shoebox with holes in it.

"Sir! We found some of those bats!" Immediately after he said it, the top flew off, and out flew three small inky black bats, which circled around the ceiling twice then flew directly into Chibicard. And not much seemed to have happened, except for the fact that Chibicard jumped off the chair and ran for the wall.

"Master! You'll hurt yourself again!" However, he passed straight through it. He was gone for about a minute then he passed through holding his hat, which had not shrunk. He was giggling like a little kid and ran around the room. Integra sighed and thanked the man, who left with the box, then grabbed Chibicard by his jacket collar.

"Control yourself, Chibicard." He looked up at Integra with the big puppy-like eyes.

"Sorry Master. I'm just happy my powers are returning!" He put his hat on, which was the funniest thing I had ever seen. It was way to big for his tiny head, so it kept sliding over his eyes.

"Police girl you can go now." Chibicard turned towards me, hat sliding to the side.

"Oh! Yes, of course!' I had forgotten about sleep, and realized I was very tired. I walked back downstairs and into my room. I wonder how Walter will deal with Chibicard. –Seras Victoria, Hellsing vampire operative.


	2. Chapter 2 well, not really

To all my lovely followers, I am so humbled that you have enjoyed my stories and I apologize that I have not updated in a LONG time. I am truly sorry. I will finally be updating my stories as well as writing new ones on my new account! Temari Uzaku on fanfiction. There's a link on my profile. Thank you for all the wonderful memories and hopefully for the great ones to come! - Temari Trainer Signing Off! 3


End file.
